Smosh FanFic 1000
by AiDaBeast
Summary: A girl named Anias is found by Smosh! She and Ian fall in love an meet problems along the way... Rated T for the F-Bomb ON HIATUS/RE-EDITING
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Anias woke up, she was looking around, suddenly she found out it was not her room, Though it did look familiar. She got up to find out where she was. "Where the heck am I?" She asked quietly to herself. She walked out to find mail scattered around to what may be the living room. "How the," she turned around, "Smosh!" she was awestruck at the sight of Ian and Anthony right in front of her. "You're Smosh I can't believe it, but I have one question why am I here?"

"Wellllllll," Ian said, "We were getting food after we shot mail time..."

"Oh so that's what's with all this mail,"

"Yeah, so anyways on our way back you were lying on the side of the road-"

"You Kid-napped me!"

"How old are you?"

"23,"

"Then no... well I don't think so," said Anthony,

"Oh, okay,"

"Soooo, do you want us to drive you home?" Anthony said

"Sure, but first I'm kind of hungry...got any waffles?"

"Heck yes!" Ian squealed.

Anias' P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it I was eating waffles with Smosh!

"Aw gawd these are the best waffles ever! I think I might have a foodgasm!"

"Sweeeeet," Ian said to me.

Ian's P.O.V, Comment?

WOW, Anias was so beautiful, I couldn't keep my eyes off her the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

**HAI, so I'm going to post a chapter every day. Thanks for reading ****J**

**-Ai**

**Chapter 2!**

"Okay, we're here," Anias said softly.

"Here's our address," said Anthony, "and here's our numbers," _(fast friends right?)_

"You have my number right?," said Anias.

"Right," Ian and Anthony said in unison

"Okay…well bye."

"Bye!" They said as they drove off. _(Always and forever but they aren't gay)__ß__**sorry had to do it**_

**Anthony's P.O.V**

"WOW," Ian said zombieishly

"I thought you have a girlfriend," I said

"Not anymore… She dumped me"

"Ha Ha, she was a bitch anyways."

"Yeah, I guess."

"But your right Anias is pretty…" I said picking on him

"HEY, you have a girlfriend" Ian said defensively

"I know" I said smiling and thinking of how much I love Kalel

_(awwww _**J**_)_

**Anias' P.O.V**

Ian's eyes were more blue in person, even though I never thought that possible, I looked at his number in my hand and squealed, I decided to call him.

**Okay, so in the next chapter SPOILER ALERT: Anias calls Ian… but that's not it keeping it a secret. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Anias' P.O.V.**

'Where's my phone?' I thought, rummaging around desperately. "Aha, there it is," holding my phone above my head like on a Legend of Zelda game.

**-Phone call to Ian-**

.RIIIIIIINNNGG.

"Hello?" Ian said gasping for air.

"Have you been running?" I questioned.

"No, why?"

"You sound like you've been running,"

"Well, if you want the truth…I heard you call and-"

"It only took one ring."

"Sooo… are you wanting to come or…what?"

"Just wanted to talk,"

"Oh… So what's up?"

"Well, nothing much…How about you?"

"Me and Anthony are just getting ready for a new episode that we're shooting tomorrow."

"Oh, need any help?"

"Sure."

**Next Day ****Ian's P.O.V.**

_knock, knock. _I got off of the couch quickly, hoping it would be Anias.

"Dude, can you get that?" Anthony said (My donkey is river big sausage fat)-_your welcome Farore_

"Sure, after I answer the door."

Ian opened the door in hopes that Anias would be behind it.

"Hi, come on- KATHY!" _Why the Fuck is she here? I thought she dumped me._

"Hey, Ian," she said inviting herself in.

"Uhhhh, hi?"

**Anias' P.O.V.**

_knock, knock. _

I was humming anxiously, hoping nothing I didn't want to know about was happening in there (not that I thought there would be).

"Oh, hi Anias, come on in," Anthony said.

"Thanks, Anthony" I said wondering why it wasn't Ian opening the door. I walked into the kitchen looking for him and there he was…"Hi Ian, Uh…who's this?"

"I'm Kathy, Ian's girlfriend."

"Whaaaa?" Ian whaaaded?

Suddenly, my eyes filled up, I started for the door until Anthony got me. He walked me into the hallway where no one could see me crying, except for him of course. I could hear Ian and Kathy in the kitchen bickering.

"Anias its okay… Kat broke-up with Ian last week…Or that's what he told me, at least" Anthony said to comfort me.

"Oh, okay… I don't know why I'm crying-" I got cut off by Anthony's lips on mine. My eyes had widened from the after-shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry I…I just felt like…I don't know,"

"It's okay,"

_Gosh weird right? I really don't know how I got this chapter I just wanted a twist… AKWARD!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**-Ian's P.O.V.-**

"Kat what the fuck, I thought you broke up with me like… last Monday, why are you here?"

"Well I felt sorry for breaking up with you sooo… Here I am."

"Well, I don't want you here…SO GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Okay then!" She yelled stomping out of the house.

Anias and Anthony came running out of the hall

"Good job Ian, that's a good way to get rid of that bitch!" Anthony congratulated me

"Yeah, good job Ian," Anias said twirling her long blond hair.

"It's Wednesday right?"

"Yeah," Anias and Anthony said together.

"Firetruck, sorry Anias… When I said Tomorrow I meant Friday," I said.

"Oh well… Let's get authentic Mexican food!" Anias said

"Let'sa go," said Anthony in a crappy Mario voice.

**Back From Taco Bell ~Anias' P.O.V.**

"Uh-Uh, I gotta go to the bathroom" Ian said loudly.

After Ian ran for the bathroom me and Anthony sat awkwardly on the couch, because we just kissed earlier. "Are we telling Ian or what?" I finally said

"Me too, just lets just not let it happen again."

"Siri, is it okay to have green poop?" Ian said as he walked out of the bathroom, me and Anthony immediately stopped our conversation.

"No, just stop eaing so much colorful foods," a computed voice responded.

"Why, just why?" Anthony said giggling _(yes they giggle)_

"It happens," Ian jokingly responded.

" Okay, lets stop talking about that," I said hoping they would SHUT UP!

"So, Anias…about Kat, sorry about her… I don't know why she came, or why she wanted me back its just that-"

"It's okay," I said knowing that he had a loss of words, then Anthony's phone rang.

"Oh its Kalel, gotta get this," Anthony said answering it while he walked to his room.

_**Oooooo, Ian and Anias are alone… What do you thing they are going to do. And what is Anthony talking to Kalel about?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_I hate third person it sounds like there's a creeper… Ughhh, scary._

**Chapter 5**

**Anias P.O.V.**

This was the craziest day ever, I had just kissed Anthony… Now I'm just sitting beside of Ian longing for him to say something.

"Um, Anias… I know this might be weird, because we just met and all, but…"

"Heck yes I'll go out with you, but I just want to tell you one thing… Just don't get mad at me…"

"Okay, I wouln't"

"So you know when Anthony took me in the hallway."

"Yeah," Ian said sounding worried.

"Well, Anthony was trying to get me to stop crying and… w-well… WE KISSED!"

"That son-of-a-BITCH!" Ian said as his eyes changed from caring blue, to grey as soot in a split-second.

"Ian, he didn't mean to!"

"Well, then what did he mean to do?"

I stood there thinking of what a big mess I had just made… Then Anthony came out of his room, all I saw was Ian get up and smack Anthony across the face. I stood there thinking of what to do.

"Really Anthony, you really had to kiss her?"

Anthony looked at me and mouthed, _Why?_ All I could think to do was mouth back was, _Sorry._

"I'm sorry dude," Anthony said rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry for what?"

"Kissing Anias, what else?"

I walked over to them, "Guys really? I'm just one girl, don't let me ruin your friendship, see you later I," I said, then kissing him softly on the cheek, then leaving.

_Wow that was a short chapter… _:P


	6. Chapter 6

**Man its been sooooooooo long since I've written… I've been reeeeeeal busy (Legend of Zelda, School, Church)**

**Chapter 6 =^.^=**

**Anthony's P.O.V- Kalel's House**

"Hey Ant," Kalel said.

"Can I come in?" I asked feeling guilty.

"Sure, your always welcome" She said with her beautiful smile.

_Meow_ Kabuki welcomed.

"So, how have you been."

"Me and Ian got in a fight."

"Over what?"

"Rather not say."

"Oh, come on"

"Do you promise you wouln't get mad,"

"I promise"

"It's because I kissed Ian's girlfriend."

"KAT?"

"No, his new one Anias."

Kalel looked like she was going to cry. I didn't want to hurt her… But I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry…" I said finally.

"I know," She said as she started to cry.

We just sat there as I wrapped my arms around her and then started watching a movie.

**Anias' P.O.V.**

I went up to Ian's room. "Ian, are you in there?"

"Yeah, come on in" I walked in suddenly feeling regret of telling Ian about the kiss. I felt horrible about it. All I wanted to do was kiss and make up… But we just got together today.

"Can I sit down?" I asked awkwardly, he patted a spot next to him.

"I'm glad you told me," he said reading my mind.

"Yeah I just didn't want to keep anything from you. I felt real guilty about it ."

"I know that, now, I just don't know why I got so mad, and just so you know… You're the first girl that hasn't kept secrets from me."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"I guess."

"It is… Really, your a lot different than I thought you'd be, you're really sweet and caring… Unless your mad."

"Yeah," he said looking straight into my eyes. He came in for a kiss (and yeah, I let him). It was the best kiss ever (even better than Ant's) his lips were soft and warm against mine… I'll remember that kiss for a lifetime. He backed away slowly, his face red. "Sorry I-"

"No need to be sorry," I said smiling.

"You're really good at that…"

"Good at what?"

"Interrupting." I started to blush. Then he pinned me down, and it went right into a tickle fight.

~ The Next Day ~

I woke up in Ian's arms, I looked down… Yep, still had my clothes on… Looked over to Ian… Yep, he had his clothes on too. I stayed in his arms until I herd Ant at the door. I rushed to the door so he wouldn't be suspicious, but he was anyways.

"Where were you?"

"I was at Kalel's, why are you here?"

"I was hanging out with Ian and we fell asleep."

"Yeah, '_HANGING OUT_'"

"WE WERE!"

"Okay if you say so."

"IAN, WAKE UP!"

"_Okay, Okay…you sound like my mom_" heard him mumble down the hall.

"Sounds like you two had a good time."

"SHUT UP ANT!"

"Yeah, Ant we didn't do that."

"Awwww, you're so sweet I," I said kissing him on the cheek. Then there was a knock at the door… It was Kalel.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated my Smosh Fanfiction 1000 story... I just thought I wasn't doing very well on it sooo I think I'm going to re-edit it soon... Any tips or ideas for the story please put it in the reviews or send a PM :D. Also if you want to volunteer as a Beta Reader please PM me :D

THANKS FOR READING SMOSH FANFICTION 1000! *MWAH, MWAH* I love you all!


End file.
